The New Vampire Hunter
by JinxToTheMinx
Summary: Follow Naomi through her life at the academy after her horrid death of her family. Will she find someone to love and stop being so emotionless and revengeful? Or would she kill every Level E she encounters?
1. Chapter 1

Naomi Kaziyama.

That is indeed her name. The woman to become a Vampire hunter just as Zero Kiryuu and Kian Cross. With her Black hair and blue eyes, some people think of her as a goddess with the way her long hair would blow in the wind and the moonlight making her beautiful sky blue eyes sparkle. Naomi was a special hunter. By blood and by Heart. She was nothing like her mother or her father. As soon as they were killed, she lost all emotions. Well, almost all of them. People heard stories of how her parents were killed, or died. Most were rumors. And the only person who knew the real truth was Naomi herself. Ever since that night, she had been trained and/or training since the death of her parents.

It was only a calm night. Nothing would have been expected. Little Naomi sat in her room, playing with her toys happily as her parents talked downstairs, discussing her fate as they made dinner. What snapped Naomi out of her imagination was a sound coming from downstairs and then a scream. Quickly, she ran out of her room and down the stairs only to see blood splattered on the floor and on the walls and a silver stake rolling out into the hall. Naomi ran towards that stake and grabbed it, only to come face to Face with a level E. His arms holding onto her mother and draining the life out of her. Naomi's world shattered and everything around her had paused. _Dont be afraid. Fight back. Avenge your parents. _a voice had told her in her mind. Her shock instantly froze over, losing emotion in her face. The only thing on her mind was to fight back and win.

Thats when she fought off the level E. Dispite how small she was, she had some strength and the Level E was getting sick of her. But she noticed that the Level E began screaming, and soon enough, his body faded away, showing a woman behind him with a stake in her hand as well as 2 other men. They watched Naomi and Naomi watched right back. She won, getting so many scratches on that Level E and having it finished off by a older hunter was somewhat a win. The woman had only assisted her.

The woman Approached **"Are you alright, Naomi?"** apparently the woman had known her name. Maybe she even knew her family.

Slowly, Naomi nodded. Her face still expressionless as she looked at her parents who were dead on the floor. But brought her eyes back to the woman.

**"I'm sorry you had to see this..I really am."** she picked up Naomi and walked towards the door.

**"I want to be a Hunter."** Naomi simply said, having the woman in shock. Obviously, she never heard a kid at 7 years old ever say such a thing.

**"Then I will teach you, Naomi."**

* * *

And this is how Naomi came to be. Trained by the woman, Hanako Hiroshi. That woman tought everything Naomi needed to know. Climbing, running, flipping, stabbing. She got it done each time and kept passing each course. Soon enough, Naomi had went against a real Level E. Only to have his heart stabbed with a Stake and a few cuts upon his face. But, Hanako now sent Naomi to a private school. Cross Academy. Who held vampires and humans. But never allowed them to be mixed and together. Naomi hated the Idea, but Hanako said she would be fine due to Zero and Kian being there. Vampire hunters like herself.

This is where Naomi starts her adventure. Learns the truth about this academy. What bugged her most was the vampires that lived there. But the most respect goes to Kaname Kuran. Who saved Yuuki Cross from being killed at a young age. But what was funny is that Naomi was older then Yuki but could still pose as Yuuki's age. Naomi had read so much about Purebloods, Kiryuu and Yuuki. She knew them instantly. As if she was in their lives. They were the most important people in this school, along with Kian. Who was crazy and funny, but sometimes he was serious just as Naomi, causing him to be back to his vampire hunter self.

Many things she has learned in the past 'Dont Hesitate' 'Kill and win' 'Avenge those you love'. Those words have been burned in her mind, causing her to be much more different then any other Vampire Hunter. Shes much more stronger and smarter then most. This caused her to be one of the Legendary Hunters. The Legendary hunters hold 12 People much like Naomi. She's the youngest of them all. These hunters have special training and special weapons. Naomi, however, holds a stake and her own gun. Bloody Thorn. Similar to Bloody Rose. Zero's gun. These Legendary hunters are hard to kill. With such skill and weapons, they're almost undefeatable. Zero never made it to this rank because he never wanted to learn what they had learned. Plus, he didnt have such skill like Naomi.

* * *

This story begins with Naomi entering the school grounds. What is to come is her mystery and she needs to figure it out on her own, despite what she has heard about it and what that school holds. Vampires.

(Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate it! :) I plan on making more chapters so stay tuned. Since I also have a on-going fanfic Of My candy love, I'm going to be taking turns uploading chapters :) Thank you again! A favorite, review, and a follow will be much appreciated! See you next chapter!)


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival

(9:30pm. Aka, Nighttime)

Naomi approached the school gates. She found it weird that a school such as this would be surrounded by a tall stone wall. And then a entrance that looked like a castle gate with the metal bars. Her blue eyes looked behind her and seen nothing but stone steps that lead back to the town. As her feet brought her to the entrance, she seen a man with a cloak over him. He seemed to be the guard of this gate. Looks could be deceiving when it came to men in cloaks at a gate. Naomi herself had a cloak, it was black with a golden button at the neck to keep it buttoned. She lifted her hands and took off her hood, showing the man at the gate who she was. He let her through and she put her hood back up.

_A man at the entrance. Looks like Cross wants top security here. Lets see what happens then. _She kept following the path and started to see the buildings that layed around. The sun and Moon dorms. The school itself and then Kian's place. Where he kept his office and rooms for Zero and Yuki. With the blueprint she had saw back at the Vampire Hunter Association, she knew every nook and cranny in this place. _Nice place, Cross. Lets see what explaining you have for me before I start these classes._ Naomi Hated this place. She already felt the presence of Vampires. But she chose to ignore it.

Something had caught her eye, causing her to look up at the window where a boy with silver hair had stood. But he instantly walked away. "Ah, Zero Kiryuu. I cannot wait to meet someone like yourself." obviously, she was interested in Zero because of his past. He had lost his parents and his brother. Interesting enough, he was a stubborn boy.

Naomi's eyes looked ahead of her, noticing how close she had gotten to the building. _That was fast. _She thought, reaching out and opening the door only to slip inside. She turned, watching outside, knowing she had heard something, when she turned, she instantly pulled out her stake and went to stab the vampire behind her, but that vampire had stopped her and his voice was calm and soft.

**"I'm not going to hurt you. Though, You are on your toes."**

Naomi didn't react, knowing that voice **"Kaname Kuran. I didn't know you were out at such a time like this."**

**"I'm always out at this time."** Kaname replied.

Naomi put the stake back in her belt **"I need to get going and talk with Cross. We can talk another time."** she said sternly as she walked off and up the stairs.

* * *

She went towards Cross's office. Even if Kaname was a 'prince' she didn't respect him like most people. She didn't give any respect unless it was one of her Legendary companions. Her boots echoed in the hall, which annoyed her with the wooden floors. Who could stand wooden floors? She prefered a carpet of some sort. Something made her stop as she heard 2 male voices talking in a room. Cross's and Zero's. Though, Naomi didn't know it was Zero's voice.

Naomi walked in, not caring if she was disturbing or not. By the looks of it, Kian seemed to be more responsive to her then Zero was. She took off her hood to reveal her blue eyes and black hair. No emotion upon her face. Most people would think she was bored with the expression she had. Zero didn't even bother to say anything.

**"Ah, Naomi. It's a pleasure to meet you."** Kian replied with respect. He knew she was a Legendary. So insted of his annoying voice, he actually used his voice.

**"It's nice to meet you too, Cross."** Naomi replied. _Geez, he's so annoying sometimes._

**"I havent seen you since you were taken in. I heard what happened, and I'm sorry. I'm glad Hanako took you in as her own-"** instantly, he was cut off.

Naomi instantly raised her hand to him **"Do not talk about that. Ever. I do not want to dwell on the past, Cross."**

As a joke, Kian went back to his annoying happy voice** "Why do you have to be so mean? I was only giving my regards!"**

Both Naomi and Zero looked annoyed. Really, Naomi just wanted to hit him up the head. Soon enough, Kian went back to getting her papers, and then handed them to her. She looked down, reading each and every word. _Rules and things to do and don't do. How irritating. _She grabbed the pen and wrote her name in her special signature and then she put the papers on Cross's desk, and in return, she got her Uniform. Which she hated already just by looking at it. The only good part about it is that its black. Not white.

**"Zero, I want you to take her to the special dorm I have set up for her. She is not to room with anyone due to her ranking and weapons she holds."** he looked at Naomi **"I want you to keep your weapons on you at all times. This school isn't always safe." **

* * *

Naomi had entered her dorm with Zero. It may have looked ordinary, but it was obviously for a Vampire Hunter like herself. _At least the room is Decent. Something I could actually enjoy here at this school. So far, Zero isnt very fond of me. jealous? _Naomi placed her bag on the bed and took off her cloak, revealing the stake on her belt along with her pistol, Bloody Thorn. Her pistol seemed to have caught Zero's attention. Slowly, he reached for it and she pulled out her gun, pointing at him. "Do not touch my weapons, Kiryuu." she had given him her full attention and he backed off. As he did so, she put the gun back into the holster.

**"How do you know my name?"** Zero asked.

**"I am a Legendary. I know everything about you. Who your family was, who you are, everything."** she crossed her arms over her chest.

Zero growled under his breath** "Do not mention my family."** he walked out, clearly angry.

Naomi couldnt help but grin _And that's how you get rid of Zero for the night. Wasnt too shabby. _"Even if he doesnt like me being here, I will make him get used to me being around." she looked at the band on the arm of her uniform. She was the disciplinary committee just as Zero and Yuuki were. She lost the grin and unpacked. But stopped when her window opened, raising an eyebrow, she went to turn, only to be held by strong arms and his voice soft and gentle. Naomi didnt smile, but she was smiling on the inside as she tilted her head to the side.

**"Kaname."**

**"It is me.."** Kaname replied, putting his lips onto her neck.

**"I knew you were waiting..go ahead."** Naomi said, closing her eyes.

Instantly, Kaname's fangs went into her neck, holding Naomi in his arms as he drank some of her blood. Once Naomi had passed out, he healed the bite marks and put her to bed...

(Thank you for reading, next chapt should be up tomorrow! :D)


	3. Getting used to it

Chapter 3: Getting used to it.

Naomi woke up the next morning with slight memory of what happened last night. Slowly, her hand reached for her neck, feeling nothing but the smooth skin. _I must have been dreaming it._ Trying to remember last night and what exactly happened, a bang on her door instantly annoyed her. Getting up from her bed, she walked over, opening the door, her face blank.

**"Why are you banging on my door, Kiryuu?"**

**"I thought you would be asleep still. Thats why. Knowing your sleeping times as a legendary are different then ours. Kian said you would be sleeping. Apparently not."**

Naomi was starting to hate Kiryuu more and more with the way he was acting.** "Look. I'm different then you. I get up when I want and how I want. Dont be on my case."** she went to slam the door in his face, only for him to catch the door.

**"You need to get ready for class just as everyone else does. Now get ready so we can go already."** he said, sounding annoyed as he closed the door.

Naomi rolled her eyes and put on her uniform, followed by her cloak and her weapons she hid inside her uniform. Never did she go anywhere unprepared. If she did, she would need to use Hand to Hand. Which wasnt always the best tactic. She stood by her dresser and suddenly she remembered what had happened last night. The only thing that came from her lips was a growl _Damn Kaname Kuran. He did it again. _A secret Naomi had kept was that Kaname loved her blood more then anyone else's. She didn't even know why, but at his touch, she would instantly be in some sort of trance. As if she wasnt herself and was a completely different girl.

Thats what she hated most about herself. Instantly in a trance by Kaname himself. Who would be inside Naomi that would love being bitten? _I will talk to him. I dont care if he is the last pureblood alive! I will, and I mean, I _will _kill him if necessary. _More threats came to mind but she decided to ignore them as she walked out of the door, Passing Zero on the way. He didn't seem to say anything as she put on her hood and walked through the halls with him. But where she was going; Was the front door.

**"Where are you going?"** Zero asked, grabbing Naomi's arm.

**"I'm going to deal with a little bit of vampires."** she ripped her arm from his hand and she walked out heading towards the moon dorm, where most of the vampire should be sleeping.

If they weren't, well, looks like she was going to have a bit of fun dealing with them. Vampires never scared her since that night of her parent's murder. She seemed to lose 'humanity' and became a 'robot' due to her listening to commands, obeying them and then having no emotions on her face. Though, she has emotions deep within her. But the only time that her emotions would come to surface, was if something happened to someone close, like Hanako and Cross. She cannot bear to lose anyone else.

Walking towards the Moon Dorm, she was stopped by a man guarding the gate. She lifted her arm, showing him the band of the disciplinary committee and he let her in. How easy it was just to get to the Moon Dorm. Maybe higher security would be best. As she slipped inside, she noticed how dark it was in here. _Pfft. Obviously they're vampires. Look at how they sleep. Let barely any sunlight in. Just being in her makes me sick. _Honestly, she thought Cross was crazy letting vampires coexist with the humans on the other side. Splitting them in different dorms is good. But bad because vampires could sneak inside.

Naomi walked up the stairs, they looked familiar as she walked up them. _Why do these seem so familiar? _she asked herself as she made it to the top but only to turn around and look at the stairs _Was I here when I was just a child? Maybe this is where I met Cross._ Her memories were fuzzy, but the more she dwelled on the thought, the more it was fake. **"Knew it."** she said to herself before turning around and bumping into Kaname, seeing his soft eyes and worried expression.

**"Why are you here, Naomi?"**

Naomi growled and pulled out her pistol, pointing it right at him **"Do you want to know why, Kuran?"**

Kaname didn't react **"You're upset with me."**

**"Damn right I am! I have the right to, Vampire."** She didn't want to refer him to his name anymore

**"And why is that?"**

**"Think about last night and you tell me. You know exactly what you did!"**

**"Oh, right.."** he sighed softly and put his hand on top of her pistol, lowering it** "I'm sorry. I took advantage of you."**

**"Sorry will not cut it. Feeding from me was the worst thing you could ever do. Especially to a Legendary Vampire Hunter!"**

The front door opened to reveal Zero who was obviously running. He looked up the stairs and seen Naomi and Kaname. He was somewhat shocked, seeing the pistol in her hand. He noticed that she was someone like himself. Just more different.

**"Naomi get away from him!"** he came in the last minute when he heard the feeding part, it only made him angry

Naomi turned, seeing his expression** "I hate him just as much as you do!"** she backed away from Kaname and went down the stairs, meeting up with Zero.

**"Lets go."** he grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

Naomi let herself be dragged as he walked.** "I hate him so much."** she told him** "He fed from me last night. And something happened that I just cannot explain! He touched me and it was all over. I couldn't stop him."** she looked at Zero with his pissed face. He only snapped at her.

**"You shouldnt go in there alone, Naomi! He could have did it again without you knowing. If this 'touching' thing is true." **

**"It is true, Kiryuu! I couldn't remember it last night untill I went where he had bit me. By my dresser."**

* * *

Naomi explained to Zero all that had happened and he listened. From her past, to now, he didn't mind hearing it. She lost her parents just as he did, along with his brother. He wasnt the only one who lost his parents and his brother to a vampire. Naomi had to and he felt bad for her on the inside. He sat in class with her, watching as she slept, mostly like he did. But he thought it would be nice for once to do something for her. Something had told him that she wasnt here for learning.

Naomi slept through her class, her ears on the alert as always. She may be sleeping, but her ears picked up everything, especially what Zero was doing. And that was copying notes for her. She wondered if she told Cross, what would he think. Zero doing something nice for someone. It made her smile a bit as the bell rang, making her smile fade away as she sat up, stretching.

**"I seen you wrote some notes down for me, Kiryuu."** she grinned

Zero didnt smile **"Dont get used to it."** he told Naomi.

Naomi lost the grin **"Maybe I will."** she said, gathering her things.

To be honest, Naomi was feeling more closer to Zero. He was much more different then she had thought. Sure, he was annoying at times but there was just something about him that tugged at Naomi. _Dont tell me I'm falling for him..._ she thought to herself as she walked down the hall. _This is going to take some time to get used to..._


	4. Love at First sight

Chapter 4: Love at First Sight.

After a few days of being at the Academy, Naomi didn't get used to the fact that vampires lived along with the humans who knew nothing about them. She did get used to the classes and noticed how easy they were. Hanako had tought her much more harder things and this was nothing compared to this. Really, Naomi just thought it was simple baby stuff. But by the groans from other students everyday, it was pretty difficult for them. Some would even ask if Naomi could 'help' them. Meaning 'doing the work for them'. Always, Naomi declined. Planning on doing someone elses homework? No. Naomi wouldn't dare even try. They're lazy if not, they werent even paying attention in class. It made her angry when people came up to her for help, and mostly, she would scare them away. Zero on the other hand, she helped. Reason for this is that he is up late at night and its hard to keep up and Naomi didnt mind doing his homework. He always payed her back somehow.

This was Saturday morning and Naomi planned on sleeping in. Which is what exactly what she had been doing. Lost in her own dreams. And what was going on, was really unexpected. Something that just wasnt normal for her, or well..never was normal or never even happened. Her dreams were always about killing Level-E's and getting revenge on them for killing her parents. Ever since that day, she was torn even though it had never looked like it..and this dream, was something Naomi had wanted for a very long time.

**_Beginning of dream..._**

Naomi was sitting in a field of flowers, the light wind blowing gently against her skin. She took in the scent of the flowers that seemed to make her calm and smile. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head to the sun and felt the warmth on her face. But what had snapped her out of it was footsteps, causing her to get to her feet, only to see Zero standing there. He wore a white button up with a loose tie hanging from his neck. Instantly, Naomi's heart thumped more then it ever has. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, making her quite nervous. Looking down, she seen she was wearing a sundress, it was a dark blue with a black ribbon on the waist. Her eyes lifted back up to Zero who was surprisingly smiling softly as he took her hand and kissed the top ever so softly.

**"Z-Zero..."** Naomi was beginning to blush, not used to this kind of attention from him. This didn't even seem like a dream.

**"What is it, Naomi?"** he asked, looking at Naomi with soft and caring eyes.

**"I...Nothing...I'm just not used...to this sort of thing even if I always wanted something like this..."**

**"I know..the impact on you from your parents..you locked away most of your emotions just so you wouldn't feel weak.."**

Naomi nodded, surprised he knew what she had done **"I had to. And I kept myself from falling in love and becoming weak."**

**"You'll never be weak. In love or not. Theres always strength inside you."**

Naomi couldn't help but smile as she hugged him** "I'm glad you understand..no one else ever has.."**

Zero wrapped his arms around her** "I understand you because I know how it feels to lose your most loved ones. I was in the same situation."**

Naomi took in what he was saying. She had remembered him telling her about his past, even if she did read it in a book about him. He went through the same pain. The same emotions and now here he was..probably finding someone to love just as she has. Tears started to fill her eyes, soon falling down her face and she buried her face into his chest.

**"Zero please don't leave me! I want you to stay with me and keep me whole..."**

**"I wouldn't leave you if I was being hunted down..I will stay with you till the end."**

Naomi somewhat knew this was a dream because he wouldn't say something like that. **"Thank you..."**

The love that had been filling this dream had been making her cry in the real world too. But she hadn't known. Looking up at Zero, she looked in his eyes and she slowly leaned up as he began leaning down, their lips soon meeting, causing Naomi to blush more. The kiss was soft and sweet and mostly loving. Honestly, this was her first kiss and she loved it. They had to break away sooner or later and that's what she had done. Pulling away from Zero, she looked up at him with a smile, his smile being returned to her.

Then she began hearing banging. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Whatever it was, it started to fade away her dream...

**_End of dream..._**

The banging did not stop and she woke up from her perfect dream. Her face felt wet and she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her sleep. Naomi sat up and got out of bed, walking to the door and glaring at the silver haired boy: Zero. This was expected, he never stopped banging on her door just to wake her up.

**"What the hell Zero!? Its Saturday. A ****_weekend _****where we're****_ allowed _****to sleep in!"** Naomi snapped, clearly cranky.

Zero ignored what she had been saying and blurted out** "Were you crying?"**

**"Wha-No! You would have heard me crying if I was you idiot. Now what do you want?"**

**"The headmaster wants us to go to the town and shop for him."** He rolled his eyes** "Now get dressed. I'll be waiting outside."** he left

Naomi shut the door and washed up and did what she had to before coming out with her cloak and her normal attire before the uniform had came in to play. She put the hood on her head as she walked down the hall, soon going outside and seeing Zero waiting for her. As soon as she caught up to him, They headed off to the town.


	5. First Encounter

Chapter 5: First Encounter.

Naomi and Zero walked into town. Which had people running about and shopping. It had been ages since Naomi had came into here. To her, it seemed to have changed just a bit. Especially with the Level-E's running about. But everyone seemed so normal. No commotion going on about a murder anywhere. That only made Naomi think there was something suspicious. And there was. Level-Es are smart. They know how to blend in but by a vampire hunter, they can't hide at all.

**"This way, Naomi."** Zero said, looking at Naomi who seemed to be in her own world. He groaned **"Naomi!"**

Instantly, Naomi's gaze looked right at him **"What?"**

**"You're in your own world. Come on. I don't like staying out here."** he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her along.

Naomi's heart skipped a beat when he grabbed her wrist. Not only did she have the biggest feelings for him inside her dream, but she also had some feelings out here in the real world. Mentally, Naomi was beating herself over it because she didn't want to fall in love, only to be ruined by a Vampire or by the guy himself saying he can't be with her anymore. She refused to let it happen, despite how much her heart wanted to feel loved by someone else. Most of her time, she had missed that feeling.

Maybe he secretly loved her? Maybe he just didn't feel it yet. But Naomi felt hers right away. Maybe her dream was just a lie to comfort herself and make her feel better. Even though she wanted the real thing. Not the fake. No. She longed for it. Not just wanted. Thinking her thoughts out loud, she spoke. Only to regret it.

**"Zero..did you have a dream about me last night?"** her cheeks turned pink, but it was hard to tell with her hood up.

Zero looked at Naomi and raised his eyebrow **"Why?"**

Naomi looked confused as she looked at him, repeating what he had said** "Why?"**

Nodding, he continued **"Why would you ask me something like that?"**

**"So you did?"**

**"Thats not what I said, Naomi."** he snapped back

Naomi narrowed her eyes **"Just answer my question."**

**"No!"**

**"And why not!? Are you hiding that you did?"** Naomi spat out.

Zero froze, knowing she had caught him in the act. **"..I did, so what?"** there was no point denying it.

Naomi grinned, pretty achieved right now. But soon she lost that grin.** "I just wanted to know."** she kept walking, but Zero pulled her back.

**"Tell me, Naomi."**

**"What?"**

**"You know exactly what."**

Naomi didn't say anything...

Zero spoke again **"Did ****_you_**** dream about ****_me_****? Because you're acting different then usual."**

**"I'm not acting different. I'm just having thoughts, ok."**

**"You're dodging my question."**

**"No I didn't."**

Zero sighed** "You did dream about me. Dont lie."**

**"I did not, Zero!"** Naomi denied.

**"I can see it in your eyes."**

Naomi stopped** "What? What do you mean 'you can see it in my eyes'? What are you, a witch or something?"**

**"No. Your pupils are moving more then normal. Adjusting to nothing but your lie."**

Her pupils were getting smaller and bigger? Wow..

This argument had caused them to go into an alley, where no one would ever stay mostly because Level-E's stuck around here. Waiting for prey. Which was quite easy if someone was running from something. Naomi instantly put up her guard when she heard something and Zero pulled out his gun. Naomi wasnt the one to instantly pull her weapon out.

And that's when it happened...

A level-E jumped out, going right towards Naomi. She simply dodged and she pulled out her pistol. Bloody thorn and aimed it at the Level-E that stood there, laughing at her. But then she realized it was a vampire from the attack at her home. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

**"What a Nice surprise seeing you again after so many years."**

The vampire laughed **"You have grown, 'goddess'. I remember when you were just a child. Seeing the horror on your face of your parents death."**

Naomi growled **"Dont you dare speak about them!"** she snapped

**"Why not? I heard they were just yummy."**

Zero wasnt reacting, but Naomi did.

Naomi instantly ran at the vampire, pulling out her stake and swiping it at his face, causing it to burn. She then swiped his face a few time before doing a roundhouse kick and knocking him into a wall. Naomi walked over, her face so emotionless, it was possibly scary. This was her hunter mode. Where she didnt care of the Level-E. This man wasnt going down without a fight. He seemed pretty angry at the least. Then that's when he charged at her, swiping his claws at her.

Really, it wasnt that hard to dodge them. Especially with the training she had. The Special Training. Zero seemed to be aiming but he wasnt going to shoot cause he knew if he missed, it would only hit Naomi.** "You really are weak. I bet you were only changed a few weeks ago. Not bad. But still horrible."** instantly, she swiped his hands and then his arms before taking her gun and putting it up his chin and shooting, instantly killing the Level-E. Her face was filled with anger and hatred for these things. They werent human. They were long dead. The only things that were in the bodies were a vampire soul.

* * *

Naomi and Zero made their way back with things for Cross. Naomi on the other hand, still didn't react or speak the whole entire time after the Level-E. Zero didn't say anything either. Maybe he had thought she was angry at him for not shooting. But that wasnt the case. She was angry because of the way the vampire had spoke about her parents.

_"I heard they were just yummy"_

Only this had made Naomi angry. Her parents were the only people she had untill she met Cross and Hanako. Becoming Hanako's 'daughter'. Only life was going to get worse for Naomi at this rate. Stopping in her tracks, she looked back down the long path that led back to the town. But she didn't go towards it. Looking at it from a distance, only made her hate the town just as much.

**"Naomi are you coming..?"** Zero spoke

Nodding, she turned and followed Zero back to the academy. Where Cross sat at his desk, happy that they had gotten the things he needed. But he noticed the look on Naomi's face and he went serious, speaking normally rather then in the happy voice.

**"I'm guessing-"**

Naomi held her hand up **"Dont talk about it. I don't want to bring it up once more."**

He sighed **"Sorry, Naomi. You can go to your room if you please."**

Naomi did, she left the room and went right to the girls dorm. But she stopped, going back to the office** "I"m staying here."** she said before walking to one of the bedrooms in Cross's building. Naomi was smart to split her clothes in between both places. She took off her cloak, and then her weaponry as she walked to the bed and layed down, needing to relax and get lost in her thoughts. Maybe her fantasy thoughts about Zero...


	6. The Slip Up and the Breakthrough

**(Sorry for not posting for so long! I had the biggest writers block and had some things going on Irl, but im here now with a new chapter!)**

Chapter 6: The Slip Up and the Breakthrough.

Ever since the day of the attack of the Level-E, both Naomi and Zero had been keeping distant. Even though Naomi wanted to see him and talk to him. What she hated most is what she felt for Zero, something she hasn't felt in years: Love for someone else. At the same time, she loved it and hated it at the same time. Knowing this was going to haunt her forever, she decided to get up from bed, get ready and head out to the Boy's dorms. Today just seemed to be windy and cold. Seeing as it was early in the morning and waking up Zero would probably make him mad. Oh well, she wanted to talk to him, despite her being a Legendary and possibly younger then him by a year, she was allowed to do what she wanted unless Kaien told her to do something.

Entering the boy's dorm, she walked through the halls, looking for Zero's door. Instantly, she found it. And of course he would pick a room at the end of the hallway. She made her way over, only to be stopped by Kaname, who stood behind her, holding her wrists and pulling her back to him. Naomi hated where this was going.

**"You shouldnt be here, Vampire. You should be at your dorm and sleeping just like everyone else."**

**"But I wanted to talk to you, Naomi.."** he said in a soft voice.

**"Well I don't want to talk to you! Now let me go!"** Naomi was about to draw her gun on him, once she got her hand free of course.

**"..Dont you remember that night? Where it was just us and I was able to..well.." **His lips met her neck, kissing the soft skin ever so lightly.

Naomi growled** "Kaname!"**

"**And this.."** he bit down on her neck, causing her blood to flow into his mouth.

Naomi's eyes widen as she stared in front of her, but something inside her said that this was right and it felt so good. Not to the real Naomi. She hated it, wanted him to stop. A door opened, and this caused Naomi to tremble. But who came out of the door was someone she wanted to talk to. Zero.

Zero didnt look too happy **"Naomi!" **he yelled, drawing his gun at Kaname **"Let her go, Kuran!"**

Kaname pulled his fangs from her neck and healed her wound **"And why not? Her blood is rare and powerful. Much more different..I know its wrong, but if you were like me, you would understand."**

Zero put his finger on the trigger **"Get out."**

Kaname had no problem leaving, he left Naomi to drop on the ground. Zero instantly ran towards her and caught her before she even touched the ground. His face showed worry and anger. Worry was for Naomi and the anger was for Kaname. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room, laying her on his bed as he got a cold cloth and came back, lightly putting cold water on her face. Zero couldn't believe that Kaname would do something like this, especially to Naomi. And now, he knew what kaname was doing to her. Zero now vowed to protect her at all costs, no matter what. Even if it meant hurting the pureblood vampire.

* * *

Naomi woke up a hour later, putting her hand on her face before taking the cloth off and looking at the male with silver hair sleeping next to her. Once she processed what had happened, she remembered being fed off of, and then Zero bringing her in. A small smile planted on her lips as she moved some hair from his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. _I think he fell asleep because he was waiting for me to wake up..He must have been really worried about me..Kaname is going to hear it from Cross when I tell him! I'm sorry Zero..I caused you trouble you didn't even need this morning..I'm such a jerk sometimes._

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and let his head rest on her chest. She felt like a mother holding her child, but this feeling..was stronger then that. She felt much more for Zero and she never dared to tell him. "Thank you.." she said softly, closing her eyes and laying with him for a while. The moment didnt last too long due to Zero waking up. Before Naomi could move, she was caught and knew there was no way to cover this up. He probably already knew that she had feelings..Or maybe not since he just woke up. Naomi hoped that was the case because things would go all downhill for her.

Zero started smiling **"Someone's awake."**

Naomi looked away from him **"Oh shut up."** she blushed softly.

**"You're holding me like you don't want me to go."** Zero stated.

**"Well, you did get Kaname away from me, so im just thanking you."** Bad excuse.

**"Naomi.."** he knew she was lying, but he loved seeing her blush.

Naomi lowered her eyes **"Okay fine...I just..wanted to hold you.."**

Zero studied her **"I like it..."** he started to blush as well.

**"What?"** Naomi looked down at him.

**"Being held by you. Just..something about you.."** he had no idea how to explain it.

Naomi had thoughts running through her head, along with butterflies fluttering around her stomach. _He likes me..I wasnt the only one feeling this way..We feel the same thing towards each other. _She had no idea what to say but it was something big for her. As she came to her senses, she noticed he leaned close before pressing his lips to hers, causing her face to turn red. Naomi wanted to slap him, but it only turned into kissing him back and treasuring this moment with Zero. Who wouldnt treasure this moment? People who are stupid. But Naomi deserved love like this more then anything.

Her own fantasy had came back to her when she dreamt about Zero in the field. How good he looked and how the wind blew his silver hair to the side. It was peaceful and filled with love for each other. Naomi knew that this dream was no longer a dream and it was starting to become real.


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets...

Naomi pulled her lips from Zero and she opened her blue eyes and looked right into Zero's purple-like ones. For once in her life, she felt loved, she felt wanted. Just looking at Zero and how soft his expression was toward her was enough to tell her that he truely cared for her. The more she stared at him, the faster her eyes filled with tears before burying her face into his chest, crying. Zero seemed to be shocked at the sudden emotion that came over her. From what he knew, she never showed her emotions, let alone crying in front of him. Inside, Naomi was happy, repaired, no longer broken.

**"I-I'm sorry Zero..."** she said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Zero held her, not letting her go **"Dont be sorry. Theres nothing to be sorry about."**

**"I'm getting your shirt wet with my tears."**

**"Its just water."** he looked at her** "Its not going to hurt anyone."**

Slowly, a smile creeped up on Naomi's lips, causing her to look happy. Never has she been kissed with the way she acted around guys. Being in a room with only Zero didnt make things awkward, it brought them together. She watched as Zero grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Naomi found it weird that he was so romantic dispite how stubbern he was. Then again, he was able to be calm around her because they understood one-another. Knew how it felt to lose their parents and block all emotions. But, there was a rule about being in love with someone for Legendaries. It was pretty much taboo. Want to know why its taboo? Because it lower's the Hunter's guard around their loved ones and this could cause them to be killed, Even if they are a hunter too.

Remembering this, Naomi lowered her eyes** "Zero we cant..."**

Zero looked at her with a confused expression on his face** "What?"**

**"We..We cant be together...its Taboo for Legendaries to be in love like this..."**

His eyes widen** "What do you mean its taboo? This is how the hunters get bigger and bigger"**

**"I know..but..Legendaries cant because we'd keep our guard down around our lovers..."**

Zero seemed shocked by this rule** "Who made this rule up?"**

**"The boss, Zero. No one can change that no matter what."**

Naomi felt guilty by this and what cought her attention was Zero cupping her face in his hands, making her look at him. His face was serious and cold. Seeing this, she knew he would do anything to keep both her and himself together.

"We can keep this a secret. We wont tell anyone. Naomi, you understand me more then anyone has. And I understand you."

Naomi shook her head "Zero I-"

"No, Naomi." he cut her off.

* * *

Naomi sat in her room, holding the gun in her hand as her expression went blank again and her normal self surfacing. "I vowed to kill every vampire and that what I'll do." she said to herself, getting up from her bed and looking out the window towards the dark sky. Days have gone by fast and so have the nights. As she stood there, the window suddenly broke, glass going into her eyes as a Level-E landed in. Instantly, Naomi used her hearing this time rather then her eyes. She had a fare fight with this Level-E. She didnt give up untill another had came up behind her, instantly biting into her neck.

* * *

SHe shot up from bed, drenched in sweat as she looked around her room. Clearly keeping secrets would only give her nightmares "Wow..." her heart raced as she sat there. Deciding she would take a shower, she noticed someone sleeping on the floor next to her bed. From the color of his hair and his uniform, it was Zero. She smiled softly and managed to get over him and leave the room to get a shower.

The shower was nice and warm and she loved it. Her nerves were calmed from the warm water that hit her skin. Instantly, she opened her eyes, looking around the shower, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "**What the.."** she peeked out and seen no one. So she continued her shower before walking out and drying off, getting into clean clothes before going into her room where Zero still was. But he was staring out the window.

"You finished.." he turned to her.

Naomi nodded** "Yeah, I had a nightmare.."** she walked over

**"I woke up cause I heard the shower"**

**"Oh, sorry I woke you."** she hugged him softly.

Zero hugged her back and kissed her head softly **"Naomi.."**

Naomi studied him** "Yeah?"**

**"..Nothing, nevermind." **

Naomi felt as if he was hiding something..maybe his love for her..it was late at night and it was a beautiful night. Plus, everyone was sleeping. Maybe they could...No! She wasnt going to do that but to find out if its what he wanted, she would undo a few buttons on his shirt, and thats what she did.

**"N-Naomi..."**

A blush covered her face** "Did you...want me?"**

Zero looked off **"But not now..."**

**"Alright."** she said, going to her bed and changing her sheets from soaked to dry since her sweat had ruined them for the night. Suddenly, something made her uncomfortable again and she wondered what was going on.

**(Sorry its so short...im losing my ideas :()**


End file.
